Renoncement
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant AWE... Will est mortellement blessé... Jack comprend alors tout ce qu'il refusait d'admettre Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 30 Baisers sur le thème  26: Si seulement tu étais à moi


**Disclaimer: ****Tout est à Disney ( trop nul...)**

_**Coucou ! Bah voilà encore un… Du POV de Jack cette fois… J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Renoncement **

« Will ! »

Le cri d'Elizabeth brisa le silence qui était tombé sur le Hollandais Volant. Jack déglutit et vit la jeune femme se précipiter vers le forgeron. Les mains d'Elizabeth caressèrent son visage.

« Non » Gémit elle.

A quelques pas de lui, Jones ricanait, déjà triomphant. Jack ne le voyait plus.

Il ne voyait qu'elle.

Elizabeth…..

Jack posa un regard vague sur Will. Son cœur se serra. Il l'enviait. Le jeune homme avait beau être en train de mourir, le pirate l'enviait. Jack possédait le cœur de Jones, il possédait la presque immortalité. Pourtant en cet instant il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : être à la place de celui dont Elizabeth caressait le visage.

Le cœur de Jack se serra en la voyant embrasser les lèvres molles du mourant.

« Ne m'abandonne pas … » implora Elizabeth.

Jack prit une brutale inspiration. Elle était si proche… Si proche qu'il aurait pu la toucher si il avait tendu la main.

Si proche…

Le pirate songea aux raisons qui lui faisaient désirer l'immortalité… Sa souffrance dans le Purgatoire de Jones, la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne jamais ressentir ça à nouveau… Les causes de sa mort… Ou plutôt LA cause.

Jack fixa Elizabeth. Dans le regard de la jeune femme, il lut le désir brûlant, le besoin, l'amour… Tout ce qu'il avait cru voir le jour où elle l'avait sacrifié… Le souffle court, Jack se souvint du trouble. De l'expression du regard d'Elizabeth lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé pour la première et semblait il la dernière fois. Maintenant c'était Will qu'elle regardait ainsi.

« Ne me laisse pas » supplia Elizabeth

Le cœur de Jack fit un bond. La même voix. Le même accent un peu rauque, plein de regrets… Le timbre d'une femme désespérée. Les lèvres d'Elizabeth s'appuyèrent à nouveau sur celles de Will et Jack gémit discrètement.

Il la voulait…

Si seulement elle était à lui… Si seulement elle pouvait le regarder comme elle regardait Will à présent. Rien qu'une fois…

Mais elle l'avait fait… Le jour où elle l'avait tué. Le jour où elle l'avait aimé. Son regard avait été le même. Mélange d'angoisse, de désir, d'amour , de regrets… Tout ce qui la composait.

Elizabeth.

Jack la regarda poser ses lèvres sur celles, inertes, de Will. Il la voulait tellement… Les paroles de Tia Dalma résonnèrent en lui

_Jack Sparrow ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ? Ou alors as-tu peur de le revendiquer pour toi ?_

Une tâche de lumière. Les cheveux blonds d'Elizabeth au milieu des ténèbres de l'effondrement du monde.

_Le truc ce n'est pas vivre éternellement Jackie… Mais de vivre avec soi même…_

Son père.

Will gémit.

Il avait toujours le cœur de Jones dans son poing. Vivre éternellement… Telle était sa promesse. Jack leva son poignard. Il ignorait les voix. Celle de son père, celle de Tia…

Puis, elle se tourna vers lui.

Elizabeth.

Dans son regard il vit la détresse. L'amour qu'elle portait à celui qui mourrait à quelques mètres de lui.

Alors il comprit.

Elle ne serait jamais à lui.

Que Will meure ou pas, Elizabeth ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Il le savait. Mais il la voulait tellement. Plus que l'immortalité, plus que le Pearl. Plus que tout au monde. Alors Jack plongea dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme. Il savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. L'ultime sacrifice.

Il s'approcha et empoigna la main inerte de Will. Le jeune forgeron luttait contre la mort. Les mains d'Elizabeth caressaient son visage. Jack détourna les yeux et enfonça la main armée de Will dans le cœur de Jones.

C'était fini.

Il avait perdu.

L'immortalité. Et Elizabeth.

Jones poussa un hurlement inhumain et Jack vit les monstres s'approcher d'eux. Le cœur lourd, il arracha Elizabeth au corps désormais inerte de Will

« Will ! NON »

Sans pitié pour la détresse de la jeune femme, Jack la serra contre lui. Elizabeth lutta une seconde avant de se détendre. Elle était à lui…. Jack tira un coup de fusil et ils s'envolèrent.

Elle était à lui.

Il la sentit s'abandonner contre son torse et un désir presque douloureux lui tordit les reins.

Si seulement tu étais à moi… Songea-t-il en la voyant baisser les yeux sur le Hollandais Volant que les flots engloutissaient.

Seulement, elle ne serait jamais à lui…

A présent qu'il avait offert une seconde chance à Will pour elle. Elizabeth ne serait jamais à lui. Il ne posséderait jamais plus que les quelques minutes de passion qui l'avaient conduit à la mort. Le cœur lourd, Jack resserra son étreinte sur Elizabeth.

Il l'aimait. A tel point qu'il y avait renoncé ….


End file.
